


I Miss You

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel brings Sara back to life no matter what the cost. Nyssa tries to explain to her what needs to be done and Laurel doesn't want to hear any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Laurel thought she was doing something right. She missed her sister, it wasn’t fair. She died. She was murdered and now she was suffering because her baby sister was gone, her father was still not speaking to her and now drinking again, her mother was back to being a wreck only worse because now she didn’t even have glimmer of hope that Sara was alive.

She needed her back.

It wasn’t fair.

Oliver brought Thea back knowing that it would cost him everything that he was. But he didn’t care, he brought her back and even now as she was paying the price for it, he knew they would through it because that’s what family does.

So Laurel decided fuck it. I don’t have to keep suffering. No one else does so why should I. I want my baby sister back too.

Yes she didn’t have to open the coffin, they could have just brought it without ever looking but nope, even when she hated Sara with a passion she always wanted to protect her. So that’s what this was. She just needed to protect her. Seeing her, lying there, skin tight and hallow. That was her baby sister now. But that needed to change. She was going to change it, she was going to make it all better.

The plane ride was long, Thea fell asleep but Laurel just couldn’t. She wanted to hold Sara close and tell her that everything will be okay, she wished she could go back to that moment, the moment she saw in her sleep over and over again where she just held on to her sister, rocked her and cried but she couldn’t. She couldn’t go back and tell her that it would be okay, that it’s just temporary and soon she’ll be okay and safe and back in her arms but not in pain anymore.

They could do this. Together. For once they will be together and work like a partnership, cleaning up the streets of Star City, maybe she could make Malcom let Nyssa out of the league, Nyssa and Sara could live together in Star City.

It wasn’t like that at all.

Nyssa opposed the idea the second it was brought up. Claimed that Sara made her swear not to let her in the pit. Well Laurel swore something long ago, that she’d watch out for and protect her baby sister and that meant not letting her die or at least stay dead.

She needed her baby sister back and she was getting her back.

She watched as Sara was lowered in the still water, watched it bubble and churn until wet blonde hair was seen, followed by a face that Laurel was waiting what seemed like forever to see again. Sara was back.

Sara was back and she trying to kill them.

It took three assassins, Nyssa included to restrain her. Then she watched as her sister was dragged off, all the while sneering and struggling against her.

Sara was chained up in a room, fighting against the chains. Grunting and sneering.

Laurel just kept staring at her. This is her baby sister.

Her baby sister was currently trying to get out of her chains so she could try to kill everyone there. Herself included.

“Laurel you need to leave.” Nyssa was in the room now, or was she always there, she may not have been paying attention to anything other than her sister.

“Not leaving her.”

“Laurel this isn’t Sara.”

“I’m not leaving her. I didn’t do all this just to lose her again.”

“You never got her back. That is not Sara. We do not have our Sara back. She is gone. That man in the other room, wearing the ring that should be mine took her from us. That is not Sara. She knew it wouldn’t be her that came back. Why do you think she made me swear not to put her in that pit? She knew how terrible it is. She watched dozens of people go in there and come out the same way she is now.”

“It wears off. Look at Thea, she’s fine.”

“Thea Queen is not fine. It does not wear off.” Nyssa argued. “Thea Queen was dead for hours. Sara was dead for months. The best thing for Sara now would be to end this, to let her rest.”

“How would killing her let her rest if you just said that isn’t Sara? That is my baby sister and I brought her back to life! I held in her my arms as she died. I am not letting that happen again Nyssa! I don’t care what you want or Sara!  I promised to protect her! I am protecting her! I am keeping my sister alive!”

“And you plan to keep her like the zombie in the shed like that movie with the British idiots.”

“Do you mean Shawn of the Dead? When did you see Shawn of the Dead? How did Sara talk you into seeing Shawn of the Dead?”

“You didn’t answer the questions.”

“Then yes, if I have to.”

“And you call that life? A life that you want for Sara?”

“Better that than death.”

“It’s not Laurel.”

“Are you telling me that you don’t miss her? That you won’t do anything to have her back?”

“She is not back Laurel that is not her. If it was that simple I would have done that as soon as I suspected she was gone. The human life is a treasured and valuable thing, if you could bring it back and extend it, that would make it meaningless.”

“But you can, your father was hundred of years old.”

“And insane.”

“It doesn’t matter. She’s back.”

“She’s not back Laurel! Do that seem like Sara to you? Was Sara always trying to kill you?”

“That seems more like Sara to me than the one who ran around in a corset and leather pants beating people with a long pole.”

“Laurel at least get some sleep, she’s not going anywhere, she won’t disappear.”

“She might, this could all be a dream. I could have O.D.’d and died long ago, before I found out Sara was still alive, the first time.”

“Laurel this isn’t a dream.”

“No it’s a nightmare. You wouldn’t call your sister dying in your arms a dream. I’m not leaving. I’m not letting her out of my sight!” Laurel yelled at Nyssa, the raising of the voice seemed to wake up Sara from whatever was keeping her still and quiet, very possibly a day dream of killing them all.

“Fine then.” Nyssa slammed her fist into the side of Laurel’s head knocking her out. She wrapped an arm around her and caught her before she hit the ground. Sara growled and pulled against her restraints.

“I’m only doing this for you! You made me promise to protect them! That’s what I’m doing. I’ll put her and Thea on the plane and once they are home I will take my blade and end your suffering.” She was tempted to reach out for Sara, but she had to remind herself that that wasn’t Sara. She lost her Sara. She lost her Sara. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop her. I wanted you to stay in peace.”

When Laurel came too she was on the plane, tied to the chair. “I’m going to kill her when I get out of this.”

“I’d love to see that.” Nyssa was sitting in the seat across from the aisle. “I taught you everything you know, but not everything I know.”

“You think I can’t kill you? You try to hurt Sara and I will kill you.”

“That is not Sara Laurel, I am getting tired of repeating myself.”

“Untie me Nyssa.”

“Not until you get home.”

“What’s your plan after that? What’s your plan after I get home? You’re going to kill her aren’t you?”

“I have to. I promised.”

“And what will be the difference between you murdering her and Malcolm murdering her?”

“He murdered her to further his own plot, to save his own ass. I am putting her out of her misery. The misery that you caused! I told you Laurel not to do it! I warned you! What you did was not for Sara it was for your own selfish reason!”

“Yes! Okay I missed my sister! I missed her so much that every morning I woke up and the first thought was a reminder that she was gone! Do you know how many times I woke up in the middle of the night because I kept having the same dream, the same dream of my sister dying in my arms, lying on that table! I hate you! You had this power and you never used it!”

“I promised not to for Sara! Do you not think that every second I didn’t miss her I thought about doing it! My soul died when she did! You think I didn’t want her back! You think I didn’t dream of her every night? Do you know what our last conversation was about? In person? I begged her not to go. I begged her to let me talk to my father, so I could at least go with her. I felt that if she went I would never see her again. Do you know what she did?”

“No.” Laurel answered knowing that she didn’t need to.

“She told me that I was worrying over nothing and that she could handle herself, that she was trained by the best…there isn’t a second that has gone by that I don’t regret letting her go. If I knew that putting her in the pit would give me back my Sara I would have let her go. I wouldn’t have taken so many bullets and swords for her. I wouldn’t have driven myself mad when she left, being ordered to kill her.” Nyssa stared at Laurel. “This is why I didn’t bring her! This is why I didn’t put her in the pit. Because that is not Sara! She never wanted this Laurel! You don’t even know what you did!”

“I saved her!” Laurel struggled against the rope.

“This is why you are going home. You shouldn’t see her die again.”

“Don’t do it Nyssa. Please. We can get our Sara back. We can.”

“You can’t!”

“If anyone can it’s us. That’s my baby sister! I am not going home without her so you can come with or you can stay but either way I am not leaving without her alive!”

“Fine Laurel. Go unchain her. Don’t come crying to me when she kills you. Tell Thea you’re sorry for making her telling your father that his first born was killed by a twisted monster in the reanimated body of his second born. Because I am not going back to Starling for anything.”

“It’s Star City now, they renamed it after Ray Palmer blew himself up attempting to do something in his lab.”

“That’s a shame I liked him.”

“You met him once.”

“Yes and he wanted to let Oliver Queen fall to his death, why wouldn’t I like him?”

“Careful that’s your husband you’re talking about.” Laurel sneered.

“Why did you only bring Sara? I’m sure Starling is filled with dead bodies of people you would want back, Moria Queen, Tommy Merlyn, all those who were killed in the undertaking. Why just Sara?”

“Because I can live without Tommy his death meant something, I can’t lose her again.” Laurel admitted, not even caring about the tears falling down her face.

“If I allow you to say goodbye will you promise not to fight anymore?”

“Don’t make it be goodbye Nyssa.”

“Yes or no Laurel.”

“No.”

“I wish it could be different but I’m doing what Sara wants. You’ll understand one day.” Nyssa got up to leave and was not in the least surprised when Laurel got herself out of the ropes. “That took you far too long, I taught you better than that.” Nyssa didn’t look back as she gracefully walked off the plane.

Nyssa was surprised however when they got to the room where was chained to see her gone.

“Guess you won’t be killing her now.” Laurel smirked.

“You do realise that she is trying to kill anyone and anything in sight and could be getting killed by someone else. Someone who won’t make it as quick and painless as possible.” Nyssa scolded.

“I don’t think I like this. You two being, whatever this is.” Both women’s heads snapped around and faced the woman who just spoke. “I mean you both have stories I don’t want told to the other.”

“Sara.”

“Habibi.”

“You guys look like you’re seeing a ghost.” Sara laughed. “What is Malcolm doing in Ra’s clothes and why is Thea calling the pit the evil hot tub?”

“You’re back.” Laurel sighed running to Sara and holding her close.

“Nys?”

“I tried.”


End file.
